Mario
Parappa The Rapper 3 '''is a crossover video game with the video game series, '. This game is for PS4. Playable Characters Mario ''series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Rosalina ''Sonic ''series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Jet ''Kaitlin ''series * Kaitlin * Savannah * Maddie W. * Olivia * Tori * Macy * Casha * Emma H. * Anna * Shannon * Jasmine * Katie ''Soccer ''series * Keagan * Ryan * Kole * Elliot * Braden * Aaron * Austin * Carson * Cole * Brad * Jesse * Joe Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Orbot * Cubot * Hailey * Jade VIPs * Birdo * Diddy Kong * Toadette * Nabbit * Cream * Charmy * Big * Rouge * Maddie M. * Emma B. * Jordan * Laura * Connor * Jaxon * Hunter * Keegan Other * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Luma * Gearmo * Goombeetle * Torpedo Ted * Bullet Bill * Huey * Black Bowser * Chao * Animal Friends * Omochao * Dark Chao * Hero Chao * Mighty * Yacker * Wisps * Albert * Melvin * Immortal Kaitlin * Coach Wade * Trevor * Kassie * Lexi Events All events from the previous installments return, with the addition of judo, basketball, and sailing. Locations ''Mario ''series * Buoy Base Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Duel Freestyle) * Port Prisma from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Duel Skeet) ''Sonic ''series * City Escape from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Duel Sprint) * Starlight Carnival from ''Sonic Colors ''(Duel Hurdles) ''Kaitlin ''series * Albert's Lair from "When the Going Gets Rough" (Duel Long Jump) * Shannon's Nightmare from "Did You Think This Was The End?" (Duel Rugby Sevens) ''Soccer ''series * The Soccer Field from "It All Begins Here" (Duel Football) * Skrillex Concert from "Play That Groovy Beat" (Duel Rhythmic Clubs) Adventure Mode New to the game is an adventure mode, where you go around rescuing characters from the clutches of Alec. Once you rescue a character, it unlocks their Avatar/Mii outfit, their staff ghost in set events, and a music track. Additional Music ''Mario ''series Returning Music # Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Ending from Super Mario World # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # DK Jungle from Mario Kart 7 # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World New Music # Overworld from Super Mario Land # Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart DS # Castle from New Super Mario Bros. # Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Rainbow Course from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Sprawling Savannah from Super Mario 3D World # Shy Guy Falls from Mario Kart 8 # Ruddy Road from Paper Mario: Color Splash # Card Battle from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic ''series Returning Music # Green Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World New Music # Emerald Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure # Speed Highway from Sonic Adventure # Final Fortress from Sonic Heroes # Kingdom Valley from Sonic the Hedgehog # Quick Trip To Paradise from Sonic Rivals # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Honeycomb Highway from Sonic Lost World # Studiopolis from Sonic Mania Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles